


Familiar

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader has returned after years away from Gotham. She bumps into a man in a red mask and there are sparks.Sneak Peak: “If you want me,” you panted, “come and get me.” Red Hood paused, languidly sweeping a hand under your chin. “Want you in which way, sweetheart?”





	Familiar

****

The familiar skyline filled your lungs with a cold but relaxing breath. At one time, those rooftops and dark streets had been your home. A nightmare too, but that changed one night. You revved your motorcycle and started to drive into Gotham with a smile and your old mask on your face. The same litter covered the streets where you had filled your days scrounging for food. Further into the nice neighborhoods, and then into the nice business districts, you reminisced how easy it was to pick-pocket people who only had eyes for their phones.

A particular corner caught your attention. The engine’s steady resting hum bounced off the brick walls as you looked at the spot where your life changed forever. You and another street rat boy took a chance, and it turned into a job. Who knew trying to lift the Batmobile’s hubcaps would turn you into vigilantes?

Who knew taking up the mantle could get you killed.

With a grimace, you drove on. Gotham wasn’t as friendly without Jason in it. You’d shared your scraps. Your day’s takings. A few kisses, secrets, and blankets in the cold. And then the bumps and bruises that came with studying under Bruce’s dark wings. When the Joker got away with killing your best friend… well. Gotham wasn’t home anymore. You left for another coastal town on the other side of the country and didn’t look back.

Then Grayson called.

Someone was hunting the common villains of Blüdhaven, then Gotham, and was working their way up the chain. If they continued much further, Dick was sure they’d find the red biker helmet and matching cranium in a gutter somewhere without a body. He’d heard your sigh over the phone and found a way to talk you into it. So here you were. Driving through Gotham looking for clues like nothing had changed.

But everything had changed.

“Haven’t seen you around here before. New in town?”

You brought your bike to a screeching halt. Looking up, there was the purpose of your return home… sitting on a fire escape like it was Sunday afternoon. Wait. How did he-

“You should really use a different frequency to keep in touch with Bat brat number one. He always uses the same one.” The man in the red motorcycle helmet flipped back off the escape and landed on his feet a few yards from you. When you didn’t outwardly react immediately, he started to take slow calculated steps. “The name’s Red Hood. I’d ask yours, but you didn’t answer my first question.”

If this was going to turn into the inevitable fight… you stepped off your bike and kicked out the stand. “Not new. Just… long in having a homecoming. What about you? What brings you to town?”

He shrugged. “Same story. I’m back, well, I’ve got some unfinished business with a few old friends. And I have a feeling you are here looking for me?” He stopped just three feet from you and saw your nod. “Congratulations. You found me.”

“And to think I haven’t even been here an hour. You wanted to be found.”

Quick as lightning, he was behind you with an arm around your shoulders and waist. “Maybe I needed to find you. I want to talk to you.”

Old training kicked in. Your knife flashed and glinted under the streetlamp. Kicks. Punches. They all breezed by. The man knew your movements. He was practiced. Familiar. It wasn’t that long of a fight, but you were soon winded. Maybe you shouldn’t have skipped so many workouts. You backed into a wall, hissing as the rough brick scratched at the skin not covered by your gear. The man stepped close.

“If you want me,” you panted, “come and get me.”

Red Hood paused, languidly sweeping a hand under your chin. “Want you in which way, sweetheart? Don’t get me wrong, both included ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

You flushed. But you couldn’t tell if it was in anger or arousal. You were about to make the decision between a snarky comment and attacking again when he removed his helmet.

Those blue eyes. You’d know them anywhere.

“Jas-“

His mouth was on yours before you could finish. While you were fumbling to process that and the kiss, he removed your earbud and tossed it away.

Jason. Alive. Living. Breathing. He was there. Under your fingertips. Kissing you.

“Y/N.”

A sob broke past your lips. Jason tried to pull away, worried, but you held him as close as you could. Then you pushed him back and slapped him across the face.

“Ow!”

“You jerk! You were alive and you didn’t tell me?”

Jason rubbed his face with a small smile. “I couldn’t find you. You were always better at hide and seek than I was. I had to wait for Grayson to call you in.” He chuckled as you buried your head in his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist. You’d missed that he was always taller than you. “Follow me?”

Two bikes drove through the streets of Gotham.

In a small apartment sparse of anything but a map-littered desk and a bed, you finally were able to get Jason out of his jacket, and he yours. Together you fell back onto the bed, still kissing. You hadn’t stopped since the door shut behind you. Adult emotions picked up where your childhood feelings had been stunted. Jason tugged a whimper from you by sucking gently under your jaw.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Your shirt and his fell to the floor. Another gasp rippled through you as he kissed between your breasts. Under your fingertips, you could feel how much more scarred he was. Were those all from the Joker? Jason pushed those thoughts away by humming against your skin. He would tell you later. Right now, he was here. Alive.

Taking his hand, you intertwined your fingers. “You said something about ropes?”

Jason chuckled. “Later. Tonight… I just want you.”

“Then come and get me.”

The last of the gear and your underclothing fell to the floor. He caught your hips, grinding down into your heat. Jason kept your legs from squeezing shut by sticking his thigh between them. You bucked, moaning at his muscles rippling under your clit. Each time your mouth parted, it gave access for Jason to thrust his tongue past your lips. Thrusts from his tongue and his hips alternated and drove you crazy. It didn’t matter how much of him you could feel. It was never going to be enough. He hissed as you dragged your nails down his back.

With his thigh between your legs, your hips moved faster. Jason stopped kissing across your shoulder and leaned back to watch you. You could imagine what he saw. The wisps of your hair plastered to your forehead. Eyes closed. Your mouth parted and panting. Chest heaving up to bump into his. Wrecked. You cried out as he flicked at your clit.

“Again. Please. So close.”

He did. He thumbed at your clit. Your nipples until they were peaks. Then you tumbled apart, arching and babbling sounds and broken attempts at his name. With his fingers, he eased you back down until you could feel the sheets again. His eyes were ready to catch yours when you open yours. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

A pause. Then you needed him. You guided his length into your heat, mewling with the slow stretch of him. Jason’s lolled to your shoulder. Weakly, tiny puffs of air hit your skin, sending chill bumps across your body. Fully sheathed, he nipped at your collar bone. You rolled your hips.

Filled. Out. Breathe. Filled. Out. Moan. Repeat.

Jason moved your wrists over your head. He paced his wrists over your hands. Even through the body-quaking thrusts, you could feel his pulse. You locked your ankles behind his back, drawing him deeper.

Filled. Out. Breathe. Repeat. Faster.

A twist of his hips found your screaming spot. He caught your mouth to taste it. In return, you swallowed his broken whines. Frantically, you met him thrust for thrust, rushing to feel more of the burn in your belly. It coiled tighter.

“Close, Y/N?” he begged.

You moved faster. With a strangled cry you shuddered. Jason followed you a few thrusts later, filing you and prolonging your release. Arms finally giving out, he fell on his back beside you. You could hear the smirk in his whisper.

“I’ve never felt so alive.” He giggled as you slapped his chest.

The flurry of passion receding, your brain wobbled back into thinking.

“What’s the weirdest thing about being alive again?”

Jason thought for a moment, looking off into the dark as if he could mentally read the list of odd things. “Sometimes I forget to breathe.”

You sat up on your side. “Really?”

“Mhmm. My fingers and toes sometimes start to… tingle, I guess, and then I suck in a lungful of air and I’m good. But, yeah. Realizing I haven’t taken a breath in five minutes is weird.”

Laying back down, your thoughts went back to his re-arrival in Gotham. The target was obvious. But there was a large bat-themed wall in the way.

His chest rose and fell under your hand. “He’s not going to listen to you. If you thought the ‘Justice’ rule was bad before you…” you couldn’t say ‘died’, “it got doubly bad after that. I tried everything to make him act. Bruce didn’t do a thing. Every legal lead went cold. Eventually, I didn’t have a reason to stay. So, I left.”

Jason caught your hand. “As you should have. Still, I’m going to go through with my plan. The Joker will be gone by the end of the month.”

“Promise?”

He took a deep breath. “Yes.” It was an uncertain lie. You could feel it. But you let it go. He was here. Now. You had the familiar feeling of huddling safely next to him. But the personal heater that kept you both warm in winter was cold. It was your turn to provide the body heat. You held him until you fell asleep.

When you woke up the next morning, he was gone.


End file.
